Purple Peonies
by SakuraMoon1989
Summary: It only takes a moment to change forever... Written for Sunset Miko's Once A Week Challenge 2014 on Dokuga. Rated M for possible future mature content.
1. Beginnings

**A/N: Before we begin, I must warn you: I haven't written anything but essay's in several years. With that out of the way, I must warn you again: My essays were terrible. Ok, on to the good content. This is written for Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge 2014. I figured this would be a great way to reintroduce myself to writing. So far so good. Anyways, I hope you like it. And if you don't, then don't read it ****. I can't wait to hear any tips or ideas from you guys. Just let me know.**

Each day started and ended the same, one day blurring into a mass of continual monotony. A never-ending cycle, doomed to repeat itself constantly. Her mind dulled over time from the onslaught of unchanging days, Kagome found herself stepping outside of her normal routine to take a walk through a local park.

It was the beginning of April, the spring weather stretching far across Japan. Passing under a Sakura tree, Kagome admired the blossoms dancing beautifully in the easy breeze. Breathing deeply, she takes in their light fragrance and allows herself to finally relax from the near back-breaking stress currently controlling her life.

Being surrounded by nature, even when enclosed by tall sky scrapers, relaxed her more than anything ever had before in her entire life. Spotting a bench in a slightly secluded area of the park, Kagome sat in the shade of another Sakura tree and allowed her eyes to drift shut momentarily, enjoying the relaxing surroundings. This could be the start of a new beginning.

She wasn't sure how long she stayed like that, letting the Sakura's fragrance carry her away, but she woke with a start when she felt a tug on her blouse, followed quickly by a shy voice.

"Excuse me, Miss Lady," said the voice, "Can you help me find my otōsan? I think I lost him."

Blinking to clear her eyes, Kagome glanced down into the slightly panicked face of a young girl. Wide brown eyes framed by dark black hair greeted her perusing stare. Kagome smiled at the young girl.


	2. Rubber

A/N: Well, I've had a positive response to this story so far, so I'm excited about that. I'm hoping to post a chapter or two a week until I get caught up with the prompts. And for anyone who is curious enough to care, the part where Rin says "Miss Lady" came entirely from my personal life. I play Call of Duty with some of my co-workers at night and my gamertag with my clan tag is [Miss]LadyNeptune89, so everyone just calls me Miss Lady. So there's my random fact of the day. I hope you enjoy!

Allowing herself a moment to look at the child, Kagome took in her appearance and decided that she was, by far, the most adorable little girl she had ever seen. Her thick black hair was pulled into a lopsided ponytail and decorated with an orange ribbon that matched her floral orange dress. Her small feet were adorned with duck covered rubber rain boots, no doubt in an attempt to avoid ruining her good shoes should she deign to play in a puddle, which she had.

Standing up, she held her hand out for the little girl, "Sure, sweetie. I'll help you. But first, what is your name? I'm Kagome."

The girl beamed at her while wrapping her fingers around Kagome's, "My name is Rin, Kagome-san. Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita."

"The pleasure is all mine Rin-chan. And please, call me Kagome-chan. There's no need to be so formal." Kagome began to lead the girl down a path in the park. She got quite a ways down the path before she realized that she had no idea what Rin's father looked like.

Glancing down at the girl who was practically skipping next to her, Kagome smiled, "Rin-chan, what does your father look like?"

"He's really tall, with long silver hair and gold eyes. You'll know him when you see him, Kagome-chan." Rin answered innocently.

Kagome nodded, turning away to search the horizon for the male, knowing deep in the pit of her stomach that her life would never quite be the same… and maybe that's was a good thing.

Posted: June 25, 2014

Words: 255


	3. Concentrate

**A/N: Random fact of the day- I realized that I have a small vocabulary. And for someone who prides themselves on being able to avoid most basic issues when it comes to writing, having a small vocabulary is unacceptable. So, I have resolved to try using a more versatile set of words. I know that sounds crazy, but I like to try different things. **

**Anyways! I am very excited about the response this story has received. I plan on continuing it, no matter what, and I hope that you all will continue to read and review. **

When Rin had described her father, Kagome hadn't known what to expect. Perhaps an older gentleman, because of the silver hair description. The Adonis standing before her was nothing like what she had imagined. His hair was the color of moonlight and he was as tall as Rin had described. She could tell that beneath his refined suit was a fully defined body that instantly made Kagome want to peel off each layer and lick his delectable looking skin. Blushing, Kagome tried to concentrate on her current mission: Return his lost daughter.

During her momentary lack of concentration, however, the girl had already dislodged herself from her new friends hand and attached herself to her father.

"Otōsan! I thought I had lost you but then I found Kagome-chan and she agreed to help me find you!" Rin chattered.

"Rin."

"Gomen'nasai, otōsan." Rin lowered her eyes bashfully.

When his eyes met hers, Kagome froze and a shiver raced down her spine. She hadn't really seen his eyes moments before, had been too focused on the rest of him, however, now she felt a blush rise lightly in her cheeks as her previous thoughts ran through her head non-stop.

The way his eyes practically glowed as they met hers made her forget everything surrounding her. Focused solely on him, Kagome didn't see the children playing nearby. She didn't hear the cry from them for her to duck. She only saw him until a large soccer ball soared from nearby and slammed into the side of her head.


	4. Injury

Everything happened so fast and before she knew it, Kagome was laying sprawled out on the ground with little birds flying around her head. Groaning, her eyes fluttered shut as the bright light from the sun became too much for her now sensitive eyes to handle.

Trying to let her head stop spinning before she opened her eyes again, Kagome flushed in embarrassment as her eyes met amused and slightly concerned golden eyes.

Hoping to avoid any further humiliation, Kagome pushed herself up into a seated position, pausing to assess the pain in her head and the dizziness in her vision. When Rin's father placed his hand on her back to help steady her, she looked to him in appreciation.

"Can you stand, Kagome-san?"

Slowly, she nodded, and with his help, lifted herself onto her feet. Bracing against him, she allowed her legs a moment, and then attempted to stand alone. Her legs had other plans, despite her utter determination to stand on her own, and buckled underneath her. The injury to her head caused her equilibrium to be absent, and so Kagome could not stand on her own.

Looking towards the man helping her, Kagome felt guilty in him being dragged into her dilemma. However, she had to ask him for one more favor. "Could you help me to my apartment? I'm sorry to inconvenience you, but I know I cannot make it on my own. I would be eternally grateful for your assistance."

Knowing that her request would encumber him and his daughter, Kagome only hoped that he would assist her that much.

A/N: Oh my god! I am so very sorry! Please forgive me! I got so behind on my school work and I started a new antidepressant, which has had my head on backwards for two weeks, but I'm starting to level out, so I'm hoping to get some chapters up asap! Again, I'm sorry for the wait on this, but you guys know how life is. Anyways, keep your eyes open for the next few chapters. I'm going to try to get them at least typed up so I can just post them.


	5. Riddle

**A/N: Please, please, please forgive me! Life has been crazy these last few weeks and I've been trying to get caught up on this and on my homework. I failed my two online classes that I was taking, and so now I have to retake them. Hopefully, I can pass with flying colors this time. But I should be able to keep up with both now. Being told you have hypothyroidism is definitely something that will throw you off for a while, especially when you add in the depression. But no worries, I'm focused and inspired so you should have this chapter and at least one more by the end of the week. I'm hoping to get caught up in no time! Keep reading, and bear with me!**

Kagome couldn't stop the smile that made its way out. Her initial meeting of Rin and Sesshoumaru had happened three months ago and she still couldn't find a reason to have regretted it, her life being immensely brighter since. Her kit, Shippou had taken an immediate liking to Rin, and while he didn't particularly like Sesshoumaru, he recognized the daiyoukai for the alpha male he was and showed him the proper respect. Knowing that it was a difficult task for the young kit, Sesshoumaru had acknowledged him, allowing the kit the honor of training with him. The shocking turn of events had Kagome's head reeling as she tried her best to piece together the puzzle that Sesshoumaru presented to her.

Shaking her head, Kagome focused on the task at hand. Sesshoumaru would be arriving in about an hour, after a training session with Shippou, and he would have the children with him, so she was preparing dinner for the four of them. Having been raising Shippou for the last two years, she was aware of the eating customs of youkai as well as humans, so the spread she was preparing would please everyone.

It didn't take long for her to finish the main dishes and sides that she was preparing for dinner and to place them in the center of the dining room table. When she was finished with that she set the plates and silverware out on the table. As soon as dinner was ready, she rushed back to her room to change out of her relaxing clothes into something a little more attractive. Sesshoumaru was an attractive male, it was only fair that she, being single, should want to look good in case he was looking. Blushing, she hurried to get ready, finishing just as the doorbell rang.


End file.
